Lost Scout
by dark-sakura
Summary: The Sailors are sent to fight the Negaverse in another world and find a Lost Scout. Problem is the world is the Ronin world. ~~~Chapter 1 Uploaded~~~
1. Default Chapter

Authoress: Umm.......Hi. I don't know why I wrote this fic but I just had a strange dream about it so I decided to make it.  
  
Chibi: Yea, by stealing my dream. I told you what I dreamt and you just stoled it.  
  
Dark-Sakura: What I never steal.  
  
Chibi: Ok, wheres that money you BURROWED from me.  
  
Dark-Sakura: Uhh...... in the candy store's cash register.  
  
Chibi: Your going down  
  
Dark-Sakura: Look I don't own any anime only characters that I made up. Just read please *runs away frantically with a maniac murderer behind her*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Usagi, over here" Rei yelled out while her friend just ran right over to her. They had one of their ~STUDY PARTIES~ today and so they decided to have a picnic while ~STUDYING~.  
  
"Hey Guys. Sorry I'm late. I just had take out the garbage for my mom" Usagi said as she plomped on down next to Minako.  
  
"No worries. I made your favorite. Chocolate Chip Cookies" Makato said while Usagi just got starry-eyed and took the cookies from her friend's awaiting hands.  
  
"Guys, we are here to discuss some issues" Ami said while the girls just listened to her, well not Usagi. She was busy eating.  
  
"So what do you have to sayAmi" Mamoru said while holding Usagi in a embrace not wanting to lose her.  
  
"Well, I got some mega dark-energy readings yesterday and it seems that the Negaverse is back in town" Ami said while Usagi just stopped eating and looked at her frantically.  
  
"Who's the Negaverse" Chibi-Usa asked. (This is after the Dark-Moon or Dream Mirror Series)  
  
"The Negaverse is a evil place that is ruled by the evil Queen Beryl. We barely had beaten her the first time we fought them but now since we gotten stronger, we can fight better. Then she won't stand a chance, I think" Usagi said while everyone just sweat-dropped.  
  
"I think you got half of that right but Beryl is the Queen of Evil. She could of gotten stronger like us before" Makato stated while taking the empty plate from Usagi.  
  
"Scouts, we need you at the Time Gates now" said a voice as the group that was just out for a picnic got transported to a foggy place.  
  
"Serinity,we have an emergency" said the voice of the Time Scout.  
  
"What is it Pluto. What emergency" Usagi asked but really didn't want to know.  
  
"The Negaverse had just somehow gotten into another deminsion without my knowing. Now they are going to destroy that world" Pluto explained while everyone just got a stern look on their faces.  
  
"We're going there to defend that world" Rei said while everyone just agreed.  
  
"Yes, we can't let them hurt anymore people" Minako yelled out in agreement.  
  
"Looks like we're all going" Usagi finally stated while everyone approached the now visible Gate.  
  
"Ya'll will be transported to a world that already has protectors. But while your there, you need to find this Lost Scout" Pluto said while everyone just had a shock look on their faces.  
  
"What do you mean Lost Scout" Makato asked while Pluto just sighed.  
  
"This Scout is my sister. She has powers that could rival Saturn's. The Negaverse just went to that deminsion to find her. If they do, every deminion is in danger. Ya'll are to prevent that" Pluto said as the Gate opened and the group of girls, excluding Pluto, and Mamoru were transported to another world. The world that has suffered enough from battles. The world known as the Ronin's world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi: So how do you like my dream so far.  
  
Dark-Sakura: Look at who's writing it.  
  
Chibi: I dreamt it.  
  
Dark-Sakura: I wrote it.  
  
Lindz: Guys stop it. We got to go shopping now.  
  
Chibi: Shopping. Oh yea  
  
Dark-Sakura: I'm in, but I still wrote it  
  
Chibi: Why I outta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lindz: Umm....... we have some technical difficulties.  
  
:Voices heard in the back round and some stuff breaking too:  
  
Lindz: Thats why. Please Review. 


	2. Meetings

Authoress: you know you didn't have to hit me that hard.  
  
Chibi: you stole my money and idea. You deserved that punch in my case.  
  
Dark-Sakura: jeez, well atleast you got that lovely black and blue mark around your eye.  
  
Chibi: baka cousin  
  
Dark-Sakura: lets start the fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoah, this place ain't so bad" Makato said while scanning the area. They were in the downtown part of the city that the Ronin's so happenly protect alot.  
  
"Yea, the even got a Arcade" Usagi said while she just spotted the Arcade across the street.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this" Minako said while picking up a letter off the street addressed to the Scouts.  
  
"What does it say. I can't read it" the blonde said while handing it to Ami who also was puzzled by the language.  
  
"Here, Usagi, maybe you can somehow read it" Rei said after giving it a shot.  
  
"Guys, this is easy to read. It clearly says 'Dear Scouts, I have rented you out an apartment near a school that you would be going to. There you would meet the Ronin Warriors. You'll know them when you see them if Minako's Cute Boy Detector is working. Remember, 5 guys, 1 woman, and a child. And 1 white tiger. To get to the apartment, you would just have to use a car that Haruka let me burrow from. The car is a convertible Mustang with the liscense of SWIND. Haruka gave it that name cause it means Sailor Wind. Please be careful. All the stuff you need is at your new home. Sincerely, Sailor P'" Usagi finished reading while everyone just stared in shock.  
  
"How could you read it, not even Ami could translate it" Makato said while the others just nodded.  
  
"Its in Lunarian I guess. Well lets go. The direction to the car is that way" Usagi said while she ran down a path but soonly tripped over something you wouldn't believe.  
  
"TTTTTIIIIIGGGGGEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mamaru rushed right over to his little 'Usako' to see that she was face to face with a white tiger.  
  
"OMG!!! USAGI!!!" Makato yelled while running up to the fallen girl and helping her up.  
  
"White Blaze, come on over here before you before you give the girl a heart attack" yelled a boy in a group with 1 woman, 1 child, and 4 other guys.  
  
"Wow, what hunks" Minako said while jumping up and down with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry about White Blaze Miss. My name is Ryo" said the boy who got the tiger under control. He had black hair and blue eyes almost like Usagi's but probably alittle darker.  
  
"Hi my name is Usagi, this is Chibi-Usa, Mamaru, Rei, Minako, Makato, and Ami" Usagi said while pointing to each one of them while she counted off their names.  
  
"These are my friend Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, the little one in Yuli, and thats Mia. I already see you met White Blaze" Ryo said while he too pointed to each one of his friends.  
  
"I'm going to love this town" Minako sighed while trying to figure out which guy to date.  
  
"He looks just like my old boyfriend" Makato said while eyeing the blonde guy, Sage.  
  
"You say that all the time" Ami sighed. Every guy that was cute looked like Makato's old boyfriend.  
  
"Hi could you please show us to this place. Our car is just around the corner" Rei said while the guys just discussed it.  
  
"Sure we be happy to" Rowen said after discussing.  
  
"Can I ride on White Blaze, please" Yuli begged while grasping onto the tiger who had little sad eyes on.  
  
"Sure you can Yuli. You can ride him" Ryo said which cause Chibi-Usa to get an idea.  
  
"Can I ride him too" she said while Usagi just started thinking about it.  
  
"Is it even safe" she asked Ryo while he just smiled.  
  
"Yea, Yuli has been riding White Blaze for a long time now and he has never falled off" he said while Chibi-Usa jumped for joy since Usagi agreed.  
  
"Well, me and and the guys will take my car and drive you to where your apartment is. Come on" Mia said while she walked up to her car. The girls then quickly found Haruka's red car and got in. Yuli and Chibi-Usa jumped ontop of the tiger. Then the groups were off leaving behind a watching bystander in the alley that was behind the group.  
  
"I guess they finally came looking for me" the figure said but then disappeared further into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Linds: Uhhhhhhh...................Hi. We still have some technical difficulty since the co-authoress jumped the authoress. The two are now nowhere to be seen.  
  
Backstage: CO-AUTHORESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S SUCH A LIE. SHE'S JUST HERE CAUSE SHE'S ALREADY ON SUMMER BREAK!!!!  
  
Voice #2: OH YEA!!!!!!!!!! I HAD THE DREAM SO I'M RIGHTFULLY THE CO- AUTHOR!!!!!  
  
Voice #1: OH YEA!!!!!!!*breaks lose from Sercurity hold and jumps Voice #2*  
  
Voice #2: WHY I OUTTA *breaks lose too and starts breaking stuff while fighting Voice #1*  
  
Onstage  
  
Linds: Thats what I meant. Please Review. 


End file.
